


And there you were, a light in the dark

by MeMyselfandI2008



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fainting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Painter Carmen, Romantic Fluff, Violinist Chase, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfandI2008/pseuds/MeMyselfandI2008
Summary: Carmen Sandiego was just enjoying the cool, afternoon breeze, watching from her apartment window as the sun slowly sank in the distance, when she heard it.The sounds of a violin being played with a somber tone.———Chase Devineaux, a man who had lost many things during his life, decided to play his old violin on one particular afternoon.
Relationships: Chase Devineaux/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	And there you were, a light in the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, first chapter...
> 
> Let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome.

All he could hear was his heart pounding against his chest and his raspy breathing. His eyes were blinded by the bright lights that washed over him, bathing him in unneeded heat.

His fingers trembled as he shifted them on the strings, desperate to finish the last few notes, ignoring the ringing in his ears and the sweat dripping down his brow.

He was almost there, just one more song, and he would be done for the night, he tried to remind himself.

Just one more, and everything, he knew, would turn out perfectly fine.

… he hadn’t noticed when his arms gave out, or when his vision began to blur, but the ache in his side was very prominent as he felt his body collide with the floor.


End file.
